1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a lens structure, and more particularly to a dispersive lens structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor technologies progress, the luminance and the light emitting efficiency of a light emitting diode (LED) continually improve. Due to advantages such as fast response, high reliability, low power consumption, low pollution, low driving voltage, and mercury free, LEDs are being widely applied in many fields.
Although the LED may be used as a spot light source, the LED light source tends to characteristically exhibit a highly directional property. Therefore, the LED may not be directly applied in flood illumination equipments. Accordingly, a pertinent issue is overcoming a mismatch between an illumination property of the LED and a currently demanded illumination requirement, thereby enabling the LED for use in flood illumination.